Love and Care
by lovetheshield123
Summary: The superstars and divas need love and care. Their are "Daddies" and Mommies" and children. This is your story so PM/ review with the pair you want next and maybe a prompt! This is your story!
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! You can't." Roman begged Triple H, his chosen "daddy, "or master. Triple H continued, paying no mind to Roman's begging. He knew how to ignore the begging now, he had done it several times before. Triple H unplugged the Wii from the TV, while unplugging the TV as well. " Dad, no! "Roman reached for the Wii, firmly locking his hands on the sides of it, whereas Triple H's were on the front. Triple H was grounding him from all electronics since Roman wanted to give him attitude after he punched Bo Dallas.

"Roman Reigns, let go of the Wii, now!" Triple H demanded, trying to pry Roman's hands from the box.

"No! It's not fair!" Roman screamed. Hunter glared at him, not knowing what to say. Roman never screamed at him. Begged the hell out of him, yes, screamed, no. Hunter pryed Roman's hands off it, catching the Wii before it fell to the floor and sitting it on Roman's desk in his room. He pulled Roman over to the bed, quickly undoing Roman's pants and shoving them off of his legs, he pulled down his boxers as well, bending his son over the bed. Their father/son was strange because of the sex, but they made it work. "Daddy, please! I promise..." Roman sobbed before Hunter cut him off.

"No, son. You are going to get a caning and that is final. "Hunter said," Stay here. "He went out of the room and returned with the cane, Roman whimpering. Hunter knew he had to be careful, he didn't want to cause any damage to him. He layed a hand on the small of Roman's back as the first lash landed. Roman grunted, tears coming to his eyes. Hunter decided that 5 was enough. The second lash landed, teas escaping Roman's eyes. The third landed on his sit spots, Roman started to sob. The fourth landed, bringing harder sobs. Hunter rubbed Roman's back as he delivered the fifth one harder than the others. He immediately pulled Roman to his chest, letting him cry it out.

"I'm sorry daddy. I promise it won't happen again. "Hunter just held him as he cried. When Roman stopped crying, he was asleep. Triple H smiled and gently put his pajamas on before tucking him in the bed. He kissed his forehead gently before saying," I love you son. "

He quietly picked up the Wii and cut off the lights, shutting the door behind him.

Please review! If you would like me to continue please review/ PM me with your pairings you would like next! Guests too! Remember, this is YOUR story!


	2. Seth and Paige

Set after this Raw...

"Paige, did you just see that? This is the best night ever! Not only am I in a triple threat for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Dolph, Erick, and Ryback are fired!" Seth told his girlfriend, Paige. Paige looked at him," Did you see what Mommy and Nattie did to the Bella's? "Seth nodded," Yes mam. "Paige smiled and kissed him before spanking him sharply," You do not call me by my name. You say mommy. "Tears came to Seth's eyes," Yes mam. I'm sorry, Mommy. "Paige smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the arena. They saw AJ disciplining Dean, but paid no mind to it. Paige, though, after Seth was asleep, would call AJ and find out what happened. They got in the car as Seth yawned. As Paige left the arena she asked," You tired?" Seth nodded. Paige would let it pass since he was sleepy. When they got to the room, Seth fell on the bed, tired as ever. Paige put her things down, before moving to her black bag and pulling out a strap on and some lube. Seth saw what she had out and started whimpering, slowly crawling away. Paige gathered him in her arms and said," It's going to be okay. I promise. "Seth had always been scared during this time after Dean raped him. She slowly removed his pants and underwear as he started to cry.

"Please don't. "Seth sobbed. " Baby, you will be begging me to do it in a little bit. I promise to be gentle. You're going to be ok. " She stroked his hair as he cried, rocking him back and forth. When she saw he wasn't going to stop crying, she laid him down gently and lubed up her fingers. She pressed one into his hole slowly, Seth tensing up. She stroked his hair while she slowly pressed it into the hilt. She rocked her finger back and forth until he loosened up. She smiled when he did. She slowly pressed a second one, Seth moaning. As soon as she felt she had stretched him enough, she pulled her fingers out, lubing up the strap on. When she went to put the strap on, on, Seth started crying again. She stroked his hair as she slowly pushed in, Seth crying loudly. She thrust back and forth, hitting his prostate all the while. Both of them came, each other's name on their lips. She slowly pulled out, going into the bathroom to clean up. She came out a few minutes later, getting a washcloth and whiping Seth off. She saw that he was asleep,so she pulled the covers up over them and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to go to a meeting sweetheart. "Stephanie McMahon told her" daughter" Bayley. "No, mommy! I really don't want you to go. "Bayley whined, tears coming to her eyes. Stephanie smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "Baby, I don't want to leave you either. " Bayley looked up and smiled, Stephanie sighed and continued," But I have to go to this meeting. So, I need you to be a big girl for me, okay? "Bayley sighed and nodded. Stephanie pulled back and stroked her hair," Remember, I don't want you going out today alright? You are grounded. " Bayley sighed again and nodded," Yes mam. "Bayley agreed with her "mom" but secretly she was going to go out with Paige and Summer. She hadn't been anywhere except work for a week and it was killing her.

Stephanie kissed her before walking out of the hotel room and shutting it firmly. She knew what her little girl had planned for tonight. She decided that she would wait for her to come out of the hotel and get in the car before she dragged her back to the room. She went to her car and rolled down the window so she could see when the girls came out. Meanwhile, Bayley was dressing herself for the party she would, so she thought, be going to with Paige and Summer. They soon came and got her, conversating over getting boyfriends at the party. When they got in their car to leave, Stephanie backed up and blocked them from moving. When she didn't move for a few minutes, Bayley got out to tell her to move. When she saw Stephanie, she gulped. She tried to walk back to the car, but Stephanie got out of the car and grabbed Bayley by the arm. "Where are you going?" Bayley bit her lip as she looked at Summer and Paige who had gotten out as well. "To a party with them. "Stephanie raised her eyebrow as she let go of her little girls arm. "Mom, I just wanted to have some fun. I haven't done anything or been anywhere except work and it's killing me." Bayley said. Stephanie shook her head and said,"Girls, you may go back to your room. Bayley will not be going to the party. She will be getting a hard spanking though." Bayley whimpered and Paige and Summer went over and hugged her before going back inside the hotel. Stephanie pulled Bayley to the sidewalk and landed a hard swat to her ass. "Stay right here. If you move you make it worse."

Bayley whimpered but nodded as Stephanie went to move her car back to a parking space. She stayed put while she did so, but wanted to run when Stephanie came back and formed a hard grip to Bayley's arm as she took her back to their hotel room. When they got back in the room, Stephanie pulled Bayley over to the bed and layed her over her lap. She pulled up her dress and pulled down her panties before laying a hand on her ass. "Do you know why you are getting this spanking?" Stephanie asked her little girl. "Yes mam. Because I was rude and disobeyed you by trying to sneak out to a party. "Stephanie smiled and said," That's correct. Now, you know the rules. No kicking and no reaching back. Begging doesn't help. "Bayley nodded before Stephanie started the spanking. She didn't hold back. She spanked as hard as she could. Swats on her sit spots and thighs, and every inch of her bottom. She had given Bayley 60 swats when she stopped. Bayley was bawling and begging, so she knew that the spanking was to stop. Stephanie pulled up her panties and pulled down her dress before bringing her into her arms. She rocked her until she calmed down, which at this point, Bayley was asleep. She picked her up and placed her under the covers before cutting off the light and joining her in the bed. "Sleep sweet angel."


End file.
